Black for Hunting Through the Night
by Cutiecrisis
Summary: This is a Mortal instruments/ Shadowhunters fan fic. I swear it's not bad. I'm just no good at descriptions.
1. chapter 1

So just a declaimer I do not own mortal instruments or anyone other then Lucinda everything else goes to the wonderful writer Cassandra Clara.

The hall was a mix of old and new with old paintings of angels and demons and men and woman in black fearlessly fighting monsters then there are a set of double doors, wooden with intricate designs, I reach for the handles when they fly open and a horde of demons fly out I fly backwards smacking my head against a concrete floor and suddenly I'm in a dark ally.

I sit bolt upright in my bed drenched in sweat my sheets wrapped around my legs, but I push them off and stand on shaky legs before stumbling to the door then down the hall to the living room " Magnus" I call out and round the corner into the living room to see Magnus sitting on the loveseat with another boy.

I can feel the blood drain from my face and remember what Magnus said yesterday " I'm having a friend over tomorrow, so stay in your room I'll get you in the morning when he leaves. "

He keeps me from his clients and lovers to keep me safe not because he want me to be invisible. What should happen if a vampire or werewolf found out a mundane lived with the high warlock of Brooklyn? Now I just messed everything up with just a quick glance I could tell the boy was a shadowhunter. I could see the black marks swirling on his arms and neck. Shit, but Magnus didn't seem fazed he got up of the loveseat with a sigh and walked over to me " what's wrong sweetie?" He asked with a concerned smile " I had another dream" I whispered feeling embarrassed and guilty for being caught. "Go on and tell me then" he said and sat cross legged on the ground and pulled me into his lap.

I took a deep breath trying to forget about the shadowhunter then in one breath retold the dream with as much detail as I could. When I was done I look up at Magnus but he looked deep in thought looking at the wall over my head then nodded and sighed. "Wait! What's going on?" Asked the shadowhunter who was still sitting in the loveseat. " I guess this would have happened sooner or later" then he got up me in his arms as I yawned " I will explain but let me get Luce to bed first" he explained before carrying me to my bed and tucking me in.

I woke the next morning to the smell of chocolate pancake. What's the special reason for this after the last accident we only eat chocolate pancake on special days like birthdays and holidays. What's so special about today? I got out of bed and tried to tame my hair with my fingers then pulled it back into a messy ponytail before heading to the kitchen. When I got there last night came back as I caught a look at the shadowhunter sitting at the island on bar stool. Then I saw Magnus standing in front of the stove wearing a bright pink apron that said kiss the chief with two big lips on it I know this because I got it for him for Christmas a few years ago and ever since he has worn it every time he cooks.

As soon as I stepped into the kitchen both heads turned to look at me but Magnus was the first to speak " yeah sweetie pancakes are almost done" he said and turned back to the stove so I took a set on a stool opposite the shadowhunter " what's the special reason it's not my birthday, its not your birthday, and as far as I now its not a holiday, and frankly after last night I thought you would be mad at me." I said the last part in a mumble but nothing gets past Magnus he whipped around and pointed the spatula at me " why on earth would I be mad at you?" He asked I know what he was doing so I took the bait " because I came in when you had company and he" I pointed a finger at the shadowhunter " saw me and know he knows I live here too" I finished then turned to the shadowhunter " how does it feel shadowhunter to be the first to know our big secret?" I could hear the venom in my voice after I said it I regretted it.

Its not that I'm angry at the shadowhunter I'm angry at myself for giving away my big secret so with a sigh I turned back to the Shadowhunter " sorry" I said then I added " I'm just um I guess I'm just a little scared about what will happen now" he nodded seaming to understand then my attention when back to Magnus as he came over and wrapped me into a hug then I needed desperately " what will happen?" I asked he pulled back and looked down at me " I haven't been honest with you on what you are" he said looking at the ground and I felt my heart stop as I stammered " what do you mean? I'm not a mundane?" He chuckled " well you kind of are you are half mundane" he said his eyes still glued to the floor "and half what Magnus " I asked my voice raising when he didn't answer I asked again " half what Magnus" I was screaming and when he looked up I could see tears in his eyes then he answered " half angel" he said and it felt like someone had just sucked all the air out of my lungs and left me gasping for oxygen. When I didn't say anything immediately he said " I'm sorry Luce I should have told you. Your half human and half angel. Your a shadowhunter " When I still didn't say anything my mind still trying to understand the fact I was not normal. Magnus gave a sigh when I finally said " what do we or I do know" he gave me a small smile then said " WE are going to the institute after breakfast to talk to the head of the institute and Alec" he motioned to the shadowhunter who has been sitting quietly this whole time " is going to go ahead and let the others at the institute know that we are coming and brief them on what's going on" he finished then Alec got up and walked to the door and Magnus turned back to the stove clearly signalling that was the end of that.

So the first chapter. What did you guys all think?

Stay inspired

-C


	2. chapter 2

Breakfast seems to go on forever until finally both of our plates are empty and Magnus takes them to the sink so I get up to get ready "hurry when your done we will go" while he tries to sound happy I can here the shallowness and distance in his voice I stop at the door and turn running at him then wrap my arms around his waist and whisper "I love you" then run up to my room.

When I come back down into the kitchen wearing faded jeans a button up white shirt and high top black skater shoes. Magnus takes one look at me and tisked" must I dress you too?" He asked and walked over so I lift my arms out to my sided as he goes behind me and brushes out my hair then starts attacking my shirt trying to center it on my shoulders finally going onto my jeans pulling them down to hang low on my hips then messes with the way they hang over my shoes then comes back up to fix the cuffs of my shirt this was normal Magnus was always taking interest on my clothes and appearance but now that he was attacking my hair again with the brush I said "Magnus its fine I'm fine what's wrong?" He sighed and came around in front of me " I'm just nervous my baby girl is getting so old" I giggled " I'm not moving out we are just going to see the institute and no matter what happens today it will always be you and me no matter what I promise." He smiled then cleared his through "okay let's go" then he opened a portal right there in our kitchen.

We stepped through from our kitchen and into a dank side road. if I look out at the maim road I can see people hurrying by and traffic crawling past. Magnus steered me out onto the street and down towards what looks like a decrepit old Gothic style church but after I peeled away the outer layers I saw it was a castle like church that spiraled up in front of us reaching upwards for the heavens. We walked up the walk way and to the front doors. Magnus knocked once then twice before the doors flew open to reveal a dark room with two rows of pews, even thought it is daytime the only illustration is coming from the candles scattered through out the room and the light coming in throughout the door behind us. Then the door banged shut and we were left in the small room with nearly no light. At first glance there seemed to be no other doors then as Magnus walked up to the corner of the room I saw that there was an old elevator.

The ride up was silent and when we got to the top the walk down the hall was quite, as I looked at the pictures of angels and demons, and men and women in black, fearlessly fighting monsters then we stopped at a set of double doors. I grabbed Magnus's arm.

"Magnus its like in my dream" I said in confusion and he nodded then reached for the handle as he opened the doors a expected for demons to jump out but nothing did.

We walked inside and everyone in there looked at us but I wasn't looking at them. The room behind them was filled with books- tall bookshelf's stuffed with books took up half of the first floor being the group then on the second floor up a beautiful spiralling staircase was even more books in large bookcases,books I was itching to read. Finally I looked at the group knowing that I needed to be smart about what I didn't here I knew I couldn't show weakness not after last time, I shivered at the memory.

Five pairs of eyes: two blue, one gold, a green, and a brown. Alec got up off the sofa he sat on by himself and came over.

"Guys this is Luce or Lucinda. Lucinda this is my sister" he pointed to a girl with black hair and brown eyes, "my mother" the women with blue eyes and black hair clearly there mother " Jace, my brother" the boy with gold eyes and gold hair "and Clary" the girl with red hair and green eyes. I nodded my head in greeting but my movement were stiff and my brain was giving off caution warning and I felt my eyes wonder back to the warm, inviting bookcases behind them again. Alex seemed to see this as he chuckled and nodded at the books "you can check out the books later we need to talk" the last part was completely professional. He motioned to the sofa he abandoned and we and Magnus when over and had a set. Alec's mother got up and approached us "Lucinda I was briefed on your problem and a reasonable solution that I believe we can both agree on is that you train to be a Shadowhunter" she said this on a way as if she were telling me I needed to add a coma to combine two sentences, but I nodded "would I still be able to stay at my own house" she seemed to consider this then nodded "as long as you can show up at the appointed time on the appointed days I don't see a problem for you to stay with Mr. Bane" I nodded again "what is the appointed time and the appointed day?" I ask "8:00 A.M. Monday through Friday." I nodded and couldn't stop the remake from slipping out "so I'm going back to school? An education in shadowhunterness? A shadowcation?" I asked but she sighed not seeing the amusement on my sass, but often nether did Magnus.

"Yes" she said "if that is what you want to call it. I was hoping for a mature conversation if I wanted sarcasm I could have talked to Jace" I hear someone snicker them who I'm assuming is Jace say "hey I resent that." I looked back at Alex's mother " what would happen if I didn't agree to the training?"


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner I walked into the living room and popped down on the sofa stretching out a crossed it. Then when Alec and Magnus came in Magnus grabbed me by my arms and Alec pulled me up by my ankles. They sat done with me stretched out on there laps chairman meow settling down on my stomach.

"See this is great" I said.

Alec looked down at me "what do you mean?" He questioned.

"I have my family" he seemed confused by this.

"Family?"

I laughed "unless you don't count chairman meow as family" I joked.

Magnus tapped his finger on my forehead so I looked up at him. "Who's your family?" Now I was confused.

"You guys and chairman meow" I answered, my brows narrowing in confusion.

"You think I'm family?" inquired Alec.

I realized my mistake "I... I just thought - I just thought that with you and Magnus that... That you would be family" I answered on the verge of tears but Alec keep pressing.

"why would you think of me as family do you think that all of Magnus's lovers are family even though they will never meet you? Didn't even know you existed." He didn't sound angry only curious.

"I never got to meet any of Magnus lovers either, but even if I had I wouldn't have thought they where family. Magnus and chairman meow are the only family I can remember" I explained.

"Then why do you think of me as your family" I stifled softly.

"Because your nice and I like you better then I have ever liked any of Magnus's lovers before you. So I guess I just thought of you as a sort of second brother. But I guess I shouldn't have just assumed why would you want to be my brother? I'm just an annoying little shadowhunter girl who didn't even know she was a shadowhunter till today." He nodded then before I could do anything he pulled me up and into his arms. Then Magnus was there taking both of us into his arms. When we pulled back I yawned and whispered "I'm going to bed night" as I walked off Magnus and Alec both called out a good night.

So this is just a small filler I'll start up on the next chapter right know but for now just suck up all the happy goodness of this chapter. Also, I'll be updating on Fridays unless something happens in which case I'll update as soon as I can.

Stay inspired

-C


End file.
